Brothers forever
by Little Waterboiler
Summary: One-Shot series: for details see first chapter. Topics: Time-travel, reincarnation, transformation, ghosts and lots more...
1. Contents and Authors note

**Brothers forever – Dragons One-Shots**

 ** _List of content:_**

 **1\. Something is not right**

Toothless somehow travels back in time to the day of the raid in which he should have been shut down by Hiccup. Accidently screwing up this event Toothless creates a copletely new timeline.

It´s for the dragon and the rider to decide if it´s for the better or worse.

(Written pre-the hidden world)

 **2\. The boy from the fence**

In modern time a hiker has found a cave in which the dragons had hidden for centuries sleeping away time and staying young that way. One of them being a special one-finned Night Fury. Now all of the dragons are in a special made dragon-park.

But when the boy from the fence meets Toothless centuries after his beloved rider Hiccup died and the Night Fury can´t help but notice similarities...

(written pre-the hidden world - I think I jinxed it...)

 **3\. True brothers**

Valka had been pregnant when she was taken by the Stormcutter that night, leaving behind her first born and her husband. In the sanctuary her second son is born too early, leaving him to die for sure. Only the dragons magic was able to save him, but it changed him.

Years later the brothers meet for the first time.

(written pre-the hidden world)

 _By the way, this One-Shot series is not of the romantic kind. Any pairings will be canon and not focused on with any kind of special interest. In focus is the Toothless-Hiccup interaction and their friendship/platonic soulmate/brotherly love._

 _Any One-Shot posted is welcome to be read and reviewed. For now this series will be marked as completed, but if a plot-bunny hits me I´ll update another One-Shot.  
_

 _If you like the plot, feel invited to write a bigger fanfiction about it as long as you alert me first per message so I can read it, too._

 _Ground rules are Canon pairings, no smut scenes and highest raiting is T._

 _Please feel free to adopt them , for I made this One-Shot series as a way to get these plot bunnies off my chest, for I have enough to do with my other stories right now and I think it would be a pity to let all of these ideas to go to waste._

 _Read you_

 _Little Waterboiler_

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own "How to train your dragon".**


	2. Something is not right

**Something is not right**

 ** _"_** ** _Something is not right"_** was Toothless first coherent thought when he woke up that morning. Groggily blinking the rest of his sleep away he took a careful sniff, before violently yerking up, the sheer wrongness almost touchable.

Wrong, everything was so wrong. He was somehow back in _her_ nest and the monster was once more alive. And Hiccup, beloved genious human Other Half of the distressed dragon wasn´t there. And his scent wasn´t on Toothless as if they had never met.

Conclution: Toothless was terrified. Because when he looked around he saw the many dragons he knew had been enslaved by her and some were already dead and he could feel her voice in the back of his mind. Quickly the former alpha pushed her out trying to calm his shaking limbs.

He couldn´t understand it. Where was his Other Half? His beloved rider? It terrified him. Blindly stumbling forward until he reached the exit he breathed in the fresh air, only to find himself faced with the next obstacle. He couldn´t fly. He can´t fly without his beloved rider, his brother by soul and everything else but blood, because without him he can´t fly and...

How could he get out of here if he can´t fly? And why did he feel like their bond just had ceased to exist?

How can he reach Half of Him if he can´t fly to him?

Stumbling back, shaking his head the dragon searched for an answer. He found one.

Swimming, he could swim. He could try to swim to Half of Him and he would swim to reach him. Wandering back to the exit, he looked down, down, down where the cliffs where high and sharp and and the sea was wild.

 ** _"_** ** _I will die if I jump"_** he realised. Looking back down he found another way: He could try climbing down. Taking a deep breath he decided to try it. Because there wasn´t another way. And for Hiccup Toothless would do anything.

Locked by the commotion a Deadly Nadder neared the exit to see the specacle the other dragons were seeing. Quickly she slipped through the other dragons blocking the exit and took off to see what was happening.

The pretty dragon almost fell out of the sky when she recognized her friend, the Night Fury. Quickly flying closer and ignoring the sneering sounds of the other dragons talking about him finally going mad, she watched the _climbing_ dragon, who plainly ignored the sneers of the other dragons.

 **"** **Night Fury"** she called him bravely. **"Night Fury! What is happening? Why are you climbing and not flying? Where are you going?"** The Night Fury looked up in confusion and stopped with his crazy task for a moment: **"Stormfly?** **Shouldn´t you be calling me with my name? And you know I can´t fly anymore!"**

The Nadder chuckled: **"Silly Night Fury. Of course you can fly. What ever you think happened was just a bad dream. And you know we don´t have names. Not even you!"**

 **"** **You´re wrong, Stormfly"** he answered and she found herself liking the name even thoughshe never had one. **"I can´t fly anymore. I only have one fin left. I can´t fly without Half of Me."**

Stormfly blinked before she started laughing: **"Night Fury! That was a good joke, but you should stop right now. Of course you have both fins, of course yo can fly and of course you never had any other half. It was all just a dream. Now, go, fly up and stop with it. Or the others will think you´ve gone mad."**

Toothless growled. How dare she! Yes, she might be bonded with Hiccups beloved but their bond was never as strong as the one of the Two Halfes. **_"How dare she! Couldn´t she remember?"_**

Toothless stopped in that line of thought when his mind registered the other things the dragoness had said. Slowly raising tail so he could see it he stared for a moment, before the shock caught up with him, causing him to slip and to fall.

The mind didn´t even register how his wings opened, how his tailfins remembered to be two instead of one and Other Halfs fin and started to break his fall, sending him into a noble glide.

Toothless absolutely hated it. It just was so wrong. Half of Him was gone and the fin he hadn´t had for years was back and it all was so terrifying and confusing and now he flew.

The Nadder who somehow wasn´t named Stormfly but was Stormfly only without Half of Hims belved scent flapped her wings to catch up with him, happily smiling: **"See, Night Fury?! Everything is alright! It was only a bad dream!"**

Toothless lowly growled and ignored her. He sped up, thoughts racing, taking flight to home, to Berk. **_"I´m coming, Hiccup. I´m coming."_** Flying was after all faster than swimming.

0oOo0

Toothless reached home when it had just become dark. Quickly reaching his destination, he landed on the roof only to find the window, his doorway too small to enter. But at least it was open. Stucking his head inside, he looked around the room in confusion: Everything had changed, his cozy stone bed was gone and his scent was too. Nothing looked like he had ever been there in the first place. But at least Half of Him was there, sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Finally his scent filled Toothless nostrils and the empty, hurting space where their bond normally was, was slowly healing.

Happiness filled his heart and he called his Other Half name: **"Hiccup! Hiccup, wake up! I´m back and I´m so confused. Are you all right? What happened? Hiccup!"**

With the loud growling, the dragon made the boy in question woke up. And his eyes widened, terrified and he started to shake and to stutter: "D...d...d"

 **"** **Hiccup? You look so pale! Are you alright? No, of course you´re not. You don´t smell like Half of Me anymore! Come here, I can help you. It´s gonna be okay. And since when are you so small again?"** The dragon tried to sqeeze himself though the window, making the boy freeze, before squeacking something loud and ununderstandable.

 **"** **Hiccup? Are you okay? Are you sick?"** Toothless asked worrried.

And then Hiccup finally got himself together enough to scream: "DAD! DRAGON!"

 **"** **Hiccup? What...?"** Toothless asked confused and then the door to the room bursted open and a ghost with an axe entered: "Hiccup, where?!"

The person stopped. As did Toothless.

 ** _"_** **Impossible."** "Oh no..."

 **"** **You´re dead."** "A Night Fuy..."

 **"** **I killed you myself...I never meant to...!"** "Hiccup, hide!"

And Stoick the Vast in his desperate attemt to protect the "last" family he still had attacked the legendary Night Fury that had tried to enter is sons room. The terrified dragon instantly scrambled back, almost falling off the roof before taking flight up and away, all the while whining and crying.

0oOo0

Hanging upside down off the tree he had choosen for his nightrest the Night Fury tried to understand what was happening. His heart was bleeding with the fear his other half showed him and the ache from the only one sided bond had tripled. He was so deep in thought that he didn´t notice the person coming closer until she stood in front of him.

Looking away from his misery, he found th small village elder Gothi to stand in front of him. She cleared her throat and said: "Night Fury." Toothless almost fell from his tree: **"Elder?! You can talk?!"** "I can talk" the old woman agreed. "I just choosed not to."

 **"** **Why are you here?! Why now? Why can´t Half of Me remember me and...?"** "I understand you are confused dragon. Something terrible happened to twist things. So the gods themselves send me with a message. When the time is right wong will be righted again and the shift in sace will be corrected. But until then you can´t stay, though you´ll know your way. You´ll know where you can stay and what you can do until that day."

Toothless stared at her in confusion: **"I don´t understand, elder! What happened? Why did it happen? How can I right it! Elder, please!"** The old woman smiled softly and turned to walk away: "Don´t worry Night Fury. It´s gonna be okay. And _the_ raid is tonight. Good night."

Toothless stared after her, thinking her words through: **_"What raid could she mean...I mean there are no raids anymore...or are they? But then again she is alive again somehow so..."_** His gaze fell on the ground where the elder had been standing some minutes before. His eyes widened whe he recognized the runes she had writte on the forest ground. Through Hiccups many scribbles and book corrections and writing Toothless had learned the human written language. And so he was able to understand the question Gothi had caved into the forest floor:

Do you believe in time travel?

Toothless blinked in confusion.

Time travel?

A raid tonight?

Oh no...!

0oOo0

Chaos was everywhere. Vikings thought dozens of dragons and the sight alone hurt Toothless more than he liked to admit because it stood for the fact that everything he and Hiccup had worked for together was for nothing. But it would be, because now Toothless knew that he was in the past and he could make everything alright again.

He already spotted his human on the hightest hill with that strange constraption he had build to bring the legendary Night Fury down. Mentally bidding his left fin goodbye Toothless sped up, ready to be caught in the bola his human surely would fire. Blasting a plasma blast the brave dragon quickly lighted up the night to give Hiccup the perfect view. And so the boy shot and Toothless mentally braced himself for the pain, happily accepting the fact that soon he would fall and...

...a Nightmare, who flew in front of him trying to escape with a sheep, screamed in shock and fright as he was caught in the bola and crashed right next to the cheering Hiccup.

Toothless stopped short in his flight and stared. **_"No...this...this is all wrong...!"_**

From the loud crash locked the villagers approached the scene. Stoick himself told his son to end the downed dragon with a proud but strict manner.

Toothless whimpered from his place high up in the air: **"No, Hiccup don´t! This isn´t you!"**

The frightened boy inched with his dagger in his hands forward and...

 **"** **Hiccup, don´t!"**

...stumbeled under the pressure of the villages gaze over his own feet, his dagger accidently burying itself deply inside the Nightmares heart.

 **"** **NO!"**

The village cheered.

The Nightmare died.

Toothless turned tail and fled.

0oOo0

It was a month before Toothless couldn´t bear the distance between himself and the village anymore. He had hidden until then in the depths of the forest, unable to comprehent what he had watched with his very own eyes: peaceloving and kind Hiccup who had never killed anyone or would kill anything by free will had killed a dragon.

Toothless absolutely felt at a loss of what to do. He wanted things to correct themselves, he wanted his rider, his other Half back. He didn´t want to be alone anymore. And so he got himself enough together and flew back to the village in hope of getting a chance to repair the damage done by his time-traveling.

He found Hiccup and the other now again teenagers at the former dragon academy, now again the kill ring. His rider was – even though he had already killed the Nightmare – forced to go into dragon killing training so he could learn the basics. In the month that Toothless had missed, he had changed. Now being openly accepted and respected by his village had done wonders to him – but sadly all because of the wrong reasons. Hiccup had gone from Hiccup the Useless to – instead of the "dragon master" – the dragon slayer. Because in the next few raids his inventions had brought more dragons down than half of the village together. And after the first few kills had turned the lovely and shy boy into an confident and bloodthirsty viking-warrior.

When Toothless came to watch, he saw shocked how Hiccup faced off against a Deadly Nadder - he knew all to well, who had been captured in the last raid - to show his peers how it should be done. He was still thin, but in the time he had gotten some lean muscels which made him able to fight with the axe his father had given him. But still he favoured his dagger and by now had dozens of them all the time at him.

This tactic allowed him a great range of attacks because he used them for throwing and close-range fight. Stormfly sadly stood no chance against the new Hiccup. He was small, smart and fast and his throws were accurate. His daggers were thrown hard enough to penedrate scales and skin and even to break bones.

Shocked Toothless watched how the boy who had been in another time Half of Him attacking and torturing the Nadder he called his friend. Unable to watch any longer, Toothless mentally apologized before flying up and diving down, releasing a plasma blast to break the metallig dome of the arena. The teenagers and Gobber all fell to the ground in fear when they realized who was attacking in hope to escape his wrath. All except Hiccup.

While the black dragon blasted the cages of the other dragons open to free them and the Nadder heavily injured barely managed to lift herself up and started flying away, Hiccup snuck behind the Night Fury. It was the ultimate prize for the teen, after that he truly would be the dragon slayer in his own eyes, too.

But as if the beast had sensed it, he turned around to look directly in Hiccups eyes – no his soul. Hiccup stopped short in is motion to throw one of the daggers he had already in his hands. Because when the two pairs of green eyes met – one filled with burning hate and the other with undying love – the bond flared back to life. A bond spun by the fates themselves, once hindering one half to kill the other.

And now it hindered Hicccup for long enough to make the Night Fury free the rest of the dragons. Filled with hope Toothless had come closer while the other dragons had been flying away. He felt of course his bond to the boy reawakening. And so he tried to reconnect, hoping that all the pain and fear was finally over and everything was going to be alright. **"Hiccup?** **Could it...can it be?"** Hope that was a fluke.

Because pure hate for all dragons fueled Hiccups motions when he finally managed to realease one dagger at the son of lightening and death. It scratched along the the black scaled face leaving behind a long bleading line starting by his right nostril and reaching over his now with pain closed right eye to his right ear. Pain and surprise awakaned long surpressed wild instincts making the dragon flare up onto his hind legs and blindly scratching at the attacker, flinging him forcefully away, before jumping up and flying away, following the other dragons.

Hiccup shakily stood up with the help of the other teens when the dragons were gone. Freeing himself from their protective grasp he whipped the blood away from his face where a long and bleeding scratch mark reached from his nose over his right eye to his hairline, luckily not leaving him half blind. Stepping away from the others to get himself to the healer he cursed before swearing: "I´m gonna kill it. It´s gonna pay for what it did. I´ll kill it and if it´s the last thing I do!"

0oOo0

When the conscious thoughts took over again, Toothless found himself and the arena dragons on a small sea stack in the middle of the ocean. When the memories returned, the Night Fury broke down whining and crying over what had just occured. Finally the Groncle – Meatlug – managed to get him up enough to at least take care of his wound. The damage done by the the dagger was minimal, his eye had luckily been closed, though most likely a small scar would always remain. **"But that isn´t so bad!"** she tried to cheer Toothless up. **"Scars will show how strong you are and get other dragons to follow you."**

 **"** **Just as we will..."** one of the heads of the Zippleback – Barf – added. The other – Belch – completed: **"...for you saved us." "So what shall we do, Night Fury?"** asked the Nightmare – Hookfang. **"The Nadder is hurt and possibly dying and where shall we stay for now?"**

Toothless blinked. He hadn´t expected to ge back into the leading-business so soon after his time travel, but answered with the wisedoom he gathered as the Alpha: **"For now we´ll stay here and make sure she survives and heals properly. We´ve got enough fish in the sea so it can be at least a while. After that we´ll end the tyrany of the Red Death in order to end the war with the vikings."**

 **"** **Well spoken, but how do you plan to do that? It would be suizid!"** asked Meatlug worried. Toothless nodded grimly: **"I´ll challenge her."**

0oOo0

Under the care and the watchful eyes of Toothless, Stormfly mad a quick recovery, though she would always limp a little on her left leg, for it had taken the worst damage in her fight against the dragon slayer. Toothless refused to think about _him_ any longer, because even though their bond had been back, the boy had still attacked him. And Toothless had hurt him and the Night Fury felt like he would never forgive himself for that, wishing now more than ever that things would go back to the way they were before.

Finally the day came every dragon was ready to take on the queen. She had been enraged to find out about the challenge and the uprising. And so Toothless used the same tactic his other Half had used to kill her the first time around, too. It wasn´t an as glorious or dangerous battle, for this time Toothless hadn´t had a artifical tailfinn to be set on fire.

After the Red Death was dead once more, the dragons decided to crown their saviour Toothless as their new king, even though the Night Fury didn´t really want to, for he remembered the words of Gothi sending him North to where he knew the dragon sanctuary laid. Eagerly the other dragons followed him. When they reached the Dragon Sanctuary, they were accepted easily and quickly started living peacefully along their new flock.

0oOo0

Valka was just watching the baby-dragons when the Night Fury approached her. Bowing respectully, for she knew he was the one to end the Red Deaths tyrany and choosen as the new king of the other flock, she greeted him: "Night Fury, what a pleasure. I take it your flock has moved in well?" **"It has"** the Night Fury agreed. **"I already thanked the Alpha for his hospitalty. But I came to talk to you, Valka Haddock, for I have a favour to ask from you."**

The woman froze in shock for a moment before stuttering in shock: "W...what? How do you know my name?" **"Yes, how do you know her? I don´t think I´ve ever seen you near her before!"** an overprotective Stormcutter – Cloudjumper – asked, quickly as always by her side after sensing her distress through his bond.

Toothless sighed before answering: **"No, not in this life. Do you believe in time-travel?"**

0oOo0

Toothless flew fast, his most trusted companions – the dragons from Berk – quickly following him. _"I don´t think I could go back to Berk and be accepted. But as I see it is very important for you. I would leave here, but first Drago Bloodfist must be defeated, for I need to protect our sanctuary fom him"_ Valka had said. Toothless would take her up to her word.

Drago never even saw the attack coming, for he died at an instant at night by the dragon that never missed, leaving his men leader- and planless. Quickly his troups seperated and went on their own ways, secretly relieved that the tyrant was gone. Leaving behind broken dragons who were quickly freed and leaded back into the bewilderbeasts nest – luckily including a young, still almost small and scared dark Bewilderbeast, too.

0oOo0

Night had set upon Berk when half a year after the last dragon attack dragons were spotted once more at the horizon. The Hairy Hooligans got themselves ready on and instant only the slightest disturbed by their great number. While Stoick quickly coordinated his troups, the dragon slayer gave his team last instructions: "Go to your positions and do not move from there unless I tell you to. Keep your positions. Protect them at all costs."

"And what will you do?" asked Astrid the dragon slayer, crossing her arms in distain. Sure, he was official one of the best dragon fighters on Berk and the leader of their small team of six, but she couldn´t help but worry. For when he finally managed to shine she had found him to be a hidden juwel and had promptly fallen for him. The two of them were now a couple.

Hiccups mine hardened, the fire of the laterns reflecting in his eyes while the now thin and white scar on his face crushed the illusion of an innocent teen that he once was: He was a warrior, he was the dragon slayer. "I´ll do what´s right. I´ll get my revenge" he said, his tone calling for the blood of a special dragon.

Astrid sighed before grabbing im and giving him a kiss he gladly returned. "Just be careful" she warned. "I wouldn´t want to be stuck with Snotloud if you are killed. Hiccup couldn´t help but grin a little: "Stop worrying so much, milady, I´ll be alight."

Then the other teens left to the positions they were assigned to, only Snotloud stood a second longer by his cousins side: "Hiccup, do what you want. We trust you. Just don´t die." A crooked grin formed on Hiccups face: "Is that your way of saying you care?" Snotloud glared slightly, before puffing his cheeks and stratching his musels: "I don´t. It would just be a pity for the chief to let all that training come to waste, he already gave you. He´d have to train me of all people when you´re gone. So just...don´t die. I like my freedome." And he left.

Hiccup turned to look at the sky, his face grim: "Today it´ll be the day. I´m ready."

And so from where he was standing on the cliffs he watched as the first dragons flew above in something that could have been called a formation if dragons as he knew weren´t just mindless beasts. And then shocked, he (and the rest of Berk) saw that the unknown dragon flying next to the Night Fury he had sworn to kill had a rider. The rider had a mask and armour that seemed to make him almost look like a dragon himself. He stood streight on the back of his dragon, raising his staff he got the dragons to sstop. And then he – no the voice was obviosly female – she said: "Stoick the Vast! I´ve come to you in order to reach an agreement. Let us safely land and make a deal, because this war is long over."

Maybe he was a bit too shocked or now loosing it with his age in Hiccups opnion for he would have shot dragon and rider out of the sky right then and there, but Stoick allowed the rider an his dragon to land in the middle of Berk.

Quickly Hiccup readied his knifes and ran to his father before the old man would make an irrepable mistake. He reached the scene, when his father and the mysterious dragon rider stood face to face. Stoick had only pure hate burn in his eyes. "I let you land instead of letting you be killed the moment we saw you and your demons. Now talk" he ordered.

The rider nodded: "I came to tell you the war has ended, for the tyrannic queen Red Death had been defeated months ago. Have you had a raid since then?" "No" said Stoick, his face stoic.

The rider seemed unfazed: "I propose peace, for dragons and humans were meant to be side by side and not fighting but as bounded partners, as rider and dragon. As friends. Maybe even siblings." This snapped something inside of Hiccup, for he stepped right next to his father: "Who do you think you are?! Dragons are mindless, cold beasts who killed hundreds of us! You think we can just forgive and forget that?! No way in hel!"

The rider snapped right back, obviously deeply offended: "Dragons aren´t mindless beasts! They are loving, caring creatures who are just missunderstood. But they are ready to forgive you, even though you killed thousands of them."

Soick glanced at his son, before quickly continuing the debate: "I don´t think some of us will be able to forgive that easily, for the dragon you ride as an example has taken my wife from me years ago. And the rest of our village has suffered and lost so much because of dragons, too." "Then try at least..." the rider breathed. "...at least you have to try. We can make peace if we work together." Stoicks eyes widened, before he seemed to start thinking about the offer.

"And that´s enough!" the dragon slayer snapped, interupting his fathers thoughts and the murmurs of the village. "They are mindless beasts who don´t know peace and you are a traitor to mankind!" "Hiccup" Stoick warned his son. The rider shook his head under her mask: "Shouldn´t you hold your tongue if your elders are discussing something?"

And Hiccup glared in hate before snapping: "And shouldn´t you be already beheaded for your treachery?! And who do you think you are to correct me in my behavior?! My mother?"

The dragon rider didn´t shrink back from the heirs manners, even though Stoick seemed ready to drag his son for his diplomatic irresponsible hate for dragons back to his house. But then, what everyone was shocked to see the rider took her mask off revealing forest green eyes and long brown hair most of the villagers knew too well: "How did you guess?"

Half the village stumbeled back and Stoick seemed ready to faint for the first time, beliefs clashing against his undieing love for the long dead wife that stood now in front of him. While Hiccup stuttered for an answer, the rider – his mother his traiterous mind suppplied – tossed her helm aside and crossed her arms: "I see, I need to remind you of your manners, son."

Then she swiftly turned to her husband: "I take it new arguments are added to this discussion. Shouldn´t we continue this at home?"

...

Not even half a week after this evening the dragons moved into Berk.

0oOo0

Toothless crooned happily while he watched as finally the last reserve of Astrid Hoffersons hate for dragons melted away, leaving behind only a blind fondness, while she scratched the happily purring Stormfly with all her might.

It had certainly helped that the Night Fury had already known who from his flock should be bonded with whom. For the return of the chiefs long lost wife proved once and for all that the dragons were not what Berk thought they were. Scouts had even found the rest of the Red Deaths remains, leaving the truth open for everyone to see and to accept.

And so with Valkas help the dragons finally were integrated back into Berkian society in the way Toothless knew it always should have been.

Some villagers were a little more stubborn then others in accepting the dragons but by now every family had at least one bonded dragon. Even Mildew – which surprised Toothless more than he liked to admit – was this time around surprisingly accepting and got himself a Terrible Terror to protect his cabbages.

Everything was better and everyone was happy...

Well except for Toothless himself and the former dragon slayer Hiccup who still fought with all his might against the moving in of the dragons, leaving him only to be ignored, laughed at and worse humiliated, deeming him useless once more. His hate for the dagons only seemed to grow day by day and Toothless feared that Half of Him would soon make a very big mistake.

Toothless meanwhile was swarmed by presents and people who after they found out that Toothless was the one to defeat the Red Death, wanted nothing more than be the rider to that legendary and heroic dragon, but somehow Toothless managed to refuse every single time, though the vikings were at first really stubborn and confused at the Night Furys refusal, for the dragon seemed to be the most inteligent and human friendly dragon to be found on Berk.

And only when they realized that the dragon would only allow one as his rider, for Toothless used all his free time to follow him around, they started to either accept it, pity the dragon or try to sway the dragons chosen opinion of dragons.

0oOo0

And they were on it again, Hiccup noted angered. Since his mother came home a month ago eveything had changed and personally Hiccup despised those changes. Swiftly escaping outside to escape the twentythird round of singing from his parents that day alone, he trotted outside, only to be greeted by the Night Fury he swore to kill, only now to be never able to.

"Go away" he growled. The dragon looked at him saddened, before jumping up and flying from sight. But still Hiccup could feel the dragons watchful gaze on him, while he trotted through the village, glaring at every single traitor and their dragons on the way. And because they were so many, he had to live with keeping up that glare his whole walk.

When he reached the townsquare, he turned around because he heard his girlfriend calling for him: "Hey, Hiccup!" A slight, rare smile nowadays grazed his face, and turned to greet the girl of his dreams. She alone could make his day, or she at least had still not done treachery...

His smile fell from his lips when he saw the dragon she was sitting on. The blue and yellow nadder garbeled a greeting to him and the glare was back.

"No way...not you too" Hiccup managed to spit out. Astrid shrugged and waved to the rest of the teens to land. "I don´t know what your problem is, Hiccup. They´re really lovely once you get to know them. It´s not so bad." Smiling at her dragon she grinned: "You´re not bad, are you girl? Are you? Yes, you´re a good girl. Hiccup, meet Stormfly, my dragon. Stormfly, that´s Hiccup, he´s my boyfriend."

Hiccups face fell in shock: "You...you are talking to it?! I know the woman that should be my mother is that crazy but you..." He was cut off by Fishlegs: "Aww, come on Hiccup, hey understand you and they try to answer. And sometimes you can understand them." "It´s really easy, cousin" Snoutloud added. "You´ll like it." Ruffnut then tried to end the talk: "Come on, that´s boring. Less talking, more flying!" "We both love it!" Tuffnut added. "And you know we normally never agree."

"And so will you love flying" Astrid finished. "Come, sit behind me on Stormfly. Let´s go flying. You´ll love it." Hiccup quickly shook his head: "No, no way, I´m getting on the back of that dragon. Never."

"Then how about this one?" Fishlegs suggested, pointing to the nearest house, where on top of it a Night Fury could be seen, curiously watching them. "I´m sure, he´d love you to be his rider. I´m sure you´ll be like brothers!"

"No" Hiccup repeated, turning at his heels and going away without another word. In the air the Night Fury followed him.

"Woah, rude" Tuffnut commented. Ruffnut added: "Poor thing. Why does he need to be so stubborn?" Astrid sighed before her eyes lightened up again: "He´ll come around. But now, let´s go flying!"

0oOo0

Hiccup was mad. No scratch that,he was furious. He felt like strangeling all those traitors including their dragons. Standing in the middle of the deep forest, he released a loud, angered scream, before quickly kicking a tree. Wining he pulled back before starting to curse loudly, starting to slowly but surely tire himself out, leaving him leaning against the tree, sitting, sobbing and generally drowning in self-pity.

"Why?" he asked to no one in particular. "Why me? Why dragons? Why?"

Hugging his knees closer to his chest and wincing when he leaned a little on his now bruised foot he whispered: "Why can´t just someone come and kill me alredy so I´m done with this mess?"

A loud grumble was suddenly heard behind him. Slowly Hiccup turned to look around the tree to see what made that sound. His eyes widened when he saw a really big bear coming coming closer, searching to rid itself from the introducer of his territory.

Hiccup deadpanned. "Except for you."

Quickly jumping up, he cursed, searching his body for weapons to defend himself, he sadly found none. Cursing the dragons for making his guard lower, he quickly tried to outrun the bear, finding himself sadly lost and with his bruised foot too slow, too far away from the village to hope to receive some kind of help.

Then he tried his last resolve by climbing a tree, but sadly to slow once more. The bear swipped with its claws for his legs, reaching his left leg and leaving behind four deep and bleeding gashes. With all his strengh in his other leg, Hiccup quickly kicked the bear in its face, managing to climb highter and gaining a heigh advantage.

Sadly this only resulted in maddening the bear enough to start following the boy up the tree.

And then, just as it seemed hopeless – because with his now very injured leg and the other being bruised and hurting too Hiccup stood no chance in outclimbing the bear or getting any highte than he already was – a black blur suddenly burst through the bushes and trees and ripped the bear forcefully away frm Hiccups tree.

With a morbid sense of fear and curiousity, Hiccup watched how the Night Fury fought against the bear, which had managed to get a good swipe at the dragons tail in the close combat, leaving behind four bleeding rips in the membran of the black beings left tailfin. The Night Fury seemed a first focused on getting the bear away from the tree Hiccup was perched on, before finally leaping once more on the bear and firing a killing plasma blast.

High up the tree Hiccups mind was racing. He was confused why the dragon would fight the bear – it had no reason to! He wondered why the dragon wouldn´t shoot the bear when it was near Hiccup – it could have prevented its own injoury though the chances would have been highter that it could accidently have hit the boy. And he didn´t understand why the dragon would lure away the bear from Hiccups tree, as if to be sure that if Hiccup feel down, he was far enough away from the fight to not get hurt?

Was it trying to protect him? Why would the Night Fury try to protect him?

While his thoughts raced, Hiccup didn´t notice how his eyes slipped close and his mind blackened out, leaving him falling and the dragon bellowing alarmed...

...

It was dark and warm when Hiccup woke up. Groggily he blinked, trying to remember what had happened last. Then his eyes widened: "The bear! Night Fury!"

Panicked he sat up, only to hit his head on the darkness. "W...what?" he stuttered, confused.

And then the darkness lifted and revealed it to be the Night Furys wing.

0oOo0

 **"** **I don´t know what you´re thinking, but you shouldn´t move too fast. Without the healing properties of my salvia you would have bled to death. What were you thinking, Hiccup?"** Toothless scolded as the first thing after his human woke up. The boys eyes widened when he saw the Night fury and he quickly tried to scramble away.

Toothless just quickly pushed him down again: **"Calm down, Half of me. Or you might reopen your wounds. And I tell you one near-death experience of you is enough for me for one day."**

Hiccup finally stopped his struggling and just stared at Toothless. The dragon sighed, wishing he would know what was going through his head. Because even though this was still Hiccup, the boy was different from what Tothless was used to, so the black dragon couldn´t tell for sure what his rider was thinking at the moment as he used to by just looking at the boy.

Then the teen finally spoke up: "Why? Why me? Why did you save me? All I ever did was hate you! I swore to kill you? Why protect me? Of all of the people of Berk you choose me. Why? I don´t understand?"

 **"** **Because once upon a time you had the chance to kill me and didn´t. Somethig happened so this never did, but my life is still endepted to you. And through it all you´re my friend, my brother, you´re my rider, you´re half of me. Even though you don´t remember I love you. And nothing will ever change that"** the dragon explained.

Sadly Hiccup didn´t understand his declaration.

Instead his eyes fell to the crusted gashes on Toothless tail: "You´re hurt. For me? Why?" Toothless smiled softly his typical smile: **"I would die for you, Hiccup. These scratches are nothing in comparison to what I´ve been already through. They are painful, yes, but they will heal."**

Hiccups eyes widened when he saw the toothless smile of the Night Fury. He blinked in disbelief: "How...what? No teeth? You´re toothless?" Toothless nodded, receiving a small, histeric laugh from his rider. "No way, no way, you´re toothless! The most dangerous elusive and deadly dragon is toothless! No way!" **"Yes, way"** Toothless grinned and shot his teeth out of his gums, making the viking flinch.

"Retractable teeth?" the boy asked almost in shock after managing to calm his racing heart. "But why would you nod to toothless? You aren´t toothless, are you?" Toothless just nodded again.

"But this makes no sense!" his rider then protested. "You´re not toothless, then why would you..." He stopped short, eyes widening when realisation dawned upon him: "A name! Toothless is a name! Your name is Toothless!" **"Got that right, Hiccup"** said Toothless, nodding again.

And then Hiccup laughed. Confused Toothless looked at Hiccup, almost concerned he crooned: **"What´s wrong?"** "A deadly dragon named Toothless. Dragons have names themselves!" Hiccup breathlessly stated. "You´re not mindless to have names. You must have your own society and language to have names...I just wonder what idiot named a dragon with teeth Toothless..." **"That idiot would be you, Hiccup"** Toothless answered looking smug.

"This is crazy, absolutely insane" Hicup stated. "But I guess most innovations are. Dragons are more then mindless beasts, fine, alright. You got me. I believe it."

Laughing a little histeric the boy reached his rght hand out as if expecting a handshake: "Nice to meet you, Mr. Toothless Night Fury. How´s your day?" **"Better than the last few"** Toothless answered truthfully before reaching out for the boy and pressing his snout into the outstretched hand of his rider. The boys eyes widened in surprise, before suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out again, leaving Toothless to freak out about it.

0oOo0

Hiccup blinked, slowly coming to his senses. _"Something is not right"_ he noticed, confusion evident on his face. He blinked, trying to get up only to find himself in his dragons wings, before softly knocking on his dragons wingmembran to get him to open up. Quickly the dragon moved his wings open, revealing the soft light of the rising sun, while at the same time crooning confused and scared for his rider. Hiccup blinked, confused as well: "Good morning to you, too, Toothless. I´m okay, thanks. What happened? Why are we in a forest?"

The dragon stared at him before asking: **"Hiccup? Don´t you remember the bear?"** "What bear?" asked Hiccup back. "Last thing I remember is wishing Astid good night and falling asleep and...where are we anyway?"

His statement caused his dragon to swiftly jump to his feet, purring in pure, untainted happiness: **"You remeber! This is amazing! Just look Hiccup, changes were made and things rightened! Just look around you!Let´s go to the viallage and..."** "Toothless, calm down, bud. I can´t understand you when you´re ranting. Let´s just get back to Berk and you can explain there..."

The boy stopped, when he noticed that Toothless wasn´t wearig his saddle. His eyes glided down his dragon to find two fins except for one. Eyes widening, the boy jumped up alerted by these changes. When he felt the forestfloor beneath two feet, for Toothless had to rip of the boys boots in order to take care of the bleeding and his bruise, he looked down. Trembling he reached for his left foot made from flesh, blood and bone.

"How...?" he whispered. **"I kind time-travelled and jst happened to cahnge a few things?"** Toothless suggested, unsure.

Hiccup blinked before demanding: "Details, now. And don´t leave anything out."

...

The changes that were made those times might have been orginally not right, but they were all in all for the better.

...

"You never cease to amaze me, bud" Hiccup, now once more in a teenage body, muttered, hugging his best friend, his brother, his dragon Toothless.


	3. The boy from the fence

**2\. The boy from the fence**

The boy from the fence just stood there, unblinking, unmoving, always staring at the dragon below. Disturbed Toothless had to admit the boy reminded him strongly of his late rider and once more pain shot through the place in his heart where the bond to his rider had been located. Wincing, he turned away, unable to look at the boy still standing there staring until a man Toothless had long since identified as the boys father dragged him away on the scuff of his shirt.

0oOo0

Whole Berk was mourning when their hero had died of old age, the last to go from the first riders, but none of them suffered more than a certain black dragon standing on the cliffs and watching the boat sailing away with his riders remains.

 **"** **You won´t fly anymore, Hiccup"** the Night Fury whispered, the impossible feat of a dragon crying just happening. **"So I won´t, too"** and so he ripped saddle and prosthetic fin off and threw them on board just as the first burning arrow struck.

Watching the mourning family and village setting his riders boat ablaze was hard, for it made the cruel reality clear as day: his rider – Other Half, Soulmate, Brother – was gone.

 _"_ _Take care of them for me, bud"_ _ **"I will."**_

0oOo0

Generations passed and Berks dragons were forced to go into hiding. A giantic cave, closed by boulders and sealed with magic was now their resting place in the sleep of the forever young until the time was riht and the cave would be opened again. Toothless was last one to see the light of day, the last thing he saw was the green eyes his rider had had in the face of Hiccups great-great-great-granddaughter, before the stone was pushed in front of the enrance and the magic started to take place.

Toothless went into the corner the farest away from the entrance and curled around one of his riders tunics, the last on left and mercfully given to him by the family. While the scent softly lulled him into sleep he only thought: **"** ** _I´m sorry I couldn´t hold my promise, Hiccup. I´m not able to protect them anymore..."_**

0oOo0

"45 years ago, there was a storm breaking a hole open on the Hidden Cave of Berk. A wanderer accidently fell inside and found and woke the mythical beings sleeping there: Dragons. He barely came away with his life. Today we are proud to present the opening of our themepark, made by the most modern technics: Dragon Land. Here you can meet the dragons, touch them and sometimes people are even able to ride them. Here´s a list of..."

The news-lady was aprubtly cut off when Steve Haddock put the TV out. "You´re not seriously watching that again, kiddo, are you? You do know everything about that park by now" he asked his fifteen year old son, Henrik "Henry" Harold Haddock.

The boy in question pouted: "I´m not, Dad. I just can´t wait to see them, meet them and..." "...and maybe even ride your own dragon, am I right son?" Steve finished. Henry nodded, looking ashamed, knowing exactly what his father thought about dragons.

"Son, you must understand how hard it is for a human and a dragon to bond, because in the past most of those dragons were already bonded with someone, deeming them unable to bond with anyone else but the reincarnations of their late riders. It´s also less than one percent chance that one of the dragons hadn´t bonded yet and chooses someone new and an even lesser chance that the reincarnation of the former ridersshows up. And you know I can´t loose you" he said, his strong and loud voice for once almost calm and quiet.

The dragons had one island for themselves in that themepark, but weren´t allowed to roam free or go anywhere else than there. And if they had choosen one rider, the person had to stay on the island forever, for if they go the dragon would follow.

It was an amazing park, but had his downsides, too. Visitors were allowed in only for maximum one month each vacation and not before agreeing to stay if they bonded to a dragon, after which they were classified as Rider.

And one of those Riders was Henrys mother, Valeria, who was also suspected to be a reincarnation of someone.

"Well, at least we´ll see Mum again. I bet she´ll be happy" Henry muttered, trying to loosen the tense mood.

0oOo0

When the left the ship, Valeria Haddock was already waiting at the port with her Stormcutter Cloudjumper. Henry was the first one to happily bound down the planks until he jumped in his mothers arms. "Henry!" she sqealed, happily. "Just look how big you´ve become, sweetie. You are almost a head taller than the last time I saw you!" The boy grinned: "Now you´re lying, mum, I didn´t even grow an inch since January." "And we have June" Steve added into the talk. "I wonder when he´ll finally grow a bit." "I´m sure he will" Valeria said confidently, letting go off her son in order to hug and kiss her husband.

"I´m so happy to see you again, both of you" she finally said. Valeria leaded her boys to her big house up the hill, where she lived and where her family slept when they came for their vacations. After getting his suitcase and backpack the stairs up into his room and quickly stuffing the few things he hadn´t already here, Henry bounded down the stairs into the living room, where he knocked on the door leading to his parents room. Valeria slipped out, for Steve still needed more time unpacking, and grinned at her son: "So sweetie, how about some mother-son time?" Henry grinned happily: "Any new dragons?"

0oOo0

"Yeah, this Rumblehorn is only allowed free since last week and then there´s of course my favourite..." Valeria said, leading her son through the path of the forest until they came to a stop at a cove surrounded by fence able to absorb the strongest fire. "...the Night Fury."

Henrys eyes widened and he ran to the fence to look, his eyes widening when he finally saw the dragon sleeping headdown hanging from branches.

"He´s been told to be the most elusive and dangerous dragon in this park. The researchers trying to get data were almost killed in their quest. He seems to be only wanted to be left alone, poor thing. He woke up the day of birth, sweetie, did you know? There was a storm here, raging and he suddenly woke up and was just there. The researchers before hadn´t noticed him in the dark cave. He was the last one to wake up. And today is the first day this place is openly allowed by visitors. Look how they are all staring at him all day, poor thing. And the worst thing is he can´t even fly and no one dares to get close enough to help him. It´s so sad, poor thing. It´s a wonder he didn´t go mad yet. Let´s go, Henry, he shouldn´t need to put off with us staring a him, too..."

0oOo0

Henry couldn´t help himself, even though his mother didn´t like it and his father even forbis it, he was so fascinated by the black dragon that always came back to stand for hours at the fence watching the dragon in the cove.

His notizebook was stuffed with scribbles and drawings of the dragon and everyday he would only to go home when curfew neared to escape penality and be able to watch the dragon the next day again.

And so he sat there drawing and taking notes in his book when a girl followe by a dragon neared from behind him: "What are you doing, Henry? The Night Fury again?" Henry yerked up, quickly pulling his notes close and jumping up, before grinning and looking at his childhood friend: "Hey Astrid, hey, how you´re doing. You, too, Stormfly. I´m not doing anything and..." "Your obsession with that dragon is not healthy" Astrid said, deathpanning. "And why didn´t you tell me or Friedrich that you are visiting your mom? I would have liked to say hello and not have to run headfirst into your worrying parents in order to learn about that." The Deadly Nadder crooned in agreement.

"Sorry, it´s just...I kinda forgot?" Henry admiited sheeplishly. Astrid just glared at him: "Typical."

Astrid was just as his other childhood friend Friedrich a Rider. Since his mother had been on the island since he was a year old thanks to bonding with Cloudjumper, he knew the islands teenpopulation too well and almost belonged to them. Aside from Astrid and Friedrich, there were also Henrys cousin Sebastian and the twins Rachel and Timothy. Sadly the key word was almost, because he hadn´t a dragon and therefore not a rider and allowed to stay all year. And only here on Berk, the island of dragons he felt truly free and alive and only here he had contacts and friends.

0oOo0

Toothless wasn´t sure what to make of the boy from the fence, he seemed nice and curious and had that special hiccup flair Toothless had missed so much. The other first generation dragons had already found their riders reincarnations and bonded, happily living their life with them once again. Somehow Toothless wished the boy from the feence would have been allowed closer so he could smell and touch and see if he was his rider reincarnation, but sadly he was unable to fly and the boy not allowed to come closer, so it was impossible...

And the only reason had been his riders shirt those humans had taken from him and had angered him so much...he stopped short.

...or not? A crazy idea came to his mind and he quickly called the other dragons for help.

0oOo0

"When you´re so fascinated with that dragon, I say go for it. And maybe do him a favour: Build him a new fin, so he can fly again" Gerd Belch, resident sport- and historyteacher at the local school as well as blacksmith as well as saddlebuilder, answered his small friends thoughts. Whenever younger Henry had been on Berk, the man had babysitted him and had become something of a uncle to the boy.

"But how?" the teen asked. "I might have ideas...but I can´t realize them because I don´t know how." "Have you forgotten who I am?" Gerd asked jokingly strict. "I can teach you if you wanna." And with a grin Henry agreed and gerd gestured for his lazy dragon to start the fire of the forge.

...

While Henry was working hard under Gerds instructions and the head caused him to sweat so much he pulled off the green Hoodie he wore about a black T-Shirt and throw it in a corner, a Terrible Terror snuck inside and stole the clothing article. Flying proudly with his prize he came to an excited Deadly Nadder: **"And?" "Got it as instructed and have to admit, it smells like he did"** the terror reported. Stormfly nodded: **"Good job, Sharpshot."**

Taking the prize carefully in her jaw, she took a sniff from it and almost fell over with joy: **"You´re right! It is him! Toothless will be so happy...and Astrid will be, too. Stupid me to not take a closer sniff before..."**

And so she flew into the cove where the Night Fury was still caged. **"Toothless, we got it! We got the shirt as you wished, it´s true, it´s him!"** Toothless jumped up and ran to where she had landed, carefully taking the clothing article from her. A sniff and a loud purr broke forth.

 **"** **I need to get out of here, now. I have to get to him, now!"**

0oOo0

It was night, when they finished. "Do you think this will work?" Henry asked, staring doupfull at the fin and saddle before him. "I´m sure" the blacksmith assured. "With your mind, my work and the old notes that were left from Viking times, this thing is sure to work. Now you just have to magically get to the dragon and somehow get it on him." Staring out of the forges window, Henrys eyes widened: "Uhm...Gerd? The former won´t be a problem anymore..." Green eyes stared through the glass back at the two of them. Gerd softly cursed.

0oOo0

Nervous and slightly giddy Toothless waited until new-Hiccup came out. Surprisingly the boy carried a fish and...was that a prostetic fin and saddle?

Toothless practically shuddered with pent-up energy while he watched the nervous teen coming closer. "H...hey Night Fury...b...b...beautiful night is it tonight, yeah, night is pretty huh?" The teen akwarly stuttered. "H...hey, I´m Henry, Mr. Night Fury. Please don´t eat me? I have something for you that might interest you...but first may I touch you?"

Carefully New-Hiccup – Henry as Toothless now knew – held the fish to the dragon out. Toothless forced himself only to slowly edge closer in order to recreate the name once given to him.

"Huh? Toothless? I could have sworn you had...teeth..."

 **"** **And that would make my name...now about the bond..."**

"Uh...no, no, I don´t have anymore!"

 **"** **No need to, Henry. And before you complain this is your penalty for letting me wait longer than the others. And you need to eat more...again"**

"Eew..."

 **"** **Eat it."**

"Oh no, really?"

 **"** **Yes."**

"You´re not serious, are you?"

 **"** **I´m dead serious."**

"Aww...man...eew..."

 **"** **Tasted good?"**

"Eew, big, big dislike...I don´t think I can ever eat a fish again...eew."

 **"** **Your fault."**

...

Disbelieving Gerd watched a scene unfold in front of him, that he had only read in the old notes. And then boy looked away and stretched is hand in trust to the dragon and Gerd knew this bond would be stronger than any other...

0oOo0

And then the day of goodbye came. As much as his broke his heart, Henry knew his father needed him and therefore told no one of his bond with Toothless, and Gerd on his wish didn´t, too. And so it left the habitants of the park to wonder how saddle and fin came on the Night Fury and how he suddenly became so peaceful and friendly to humans.

Silently Henry snuck away from the sleeping dragon, leaving him in the forest to snuggle with his Hoodie. And he went to his house and packed his bag and suitcase and got ready. The warm buzz where he knew his bond with the dragon laid was dimming and fastly turning cold.

...

Valeria hugged her boy close to her: "It´s hard to say goodbye to family. But it becomes even worse with your bonded dragon. The pent up magic all those years made the bonds strenghen and now it physically hurts to be away from your dragon. It weakens you, makes you sick and some even turn mad. That´s the reason why riders stay here, sweetie. I´m sorry I can´t be the mother I wish I was, the mother you need. But please now go and take care of your father for me. He needs you." "I know" Henry whispered

And so they said goodbye and Henry followed his father onto the ship. And so it went away.

0oOo0

A sharp ache woke Toothless up. Then the dragon saw the hoodie and found his boy gone.

 **"** **No...no, no, no!"** And he ran through the forest and the village unil he reached the port where he saw the ship leaving on the horizon, too far away: **"No, Henry, no!"**

A sharp pain shot through his bond and he howled up, pushing the watchers aside and ready to jump into the sea. **"Come back! Please, Henry!"** Confused the onlookers and other dragons quickly held him back. The humans eyes were wide, understanding passing between them. A Rider was secretly on the ship and no one can get them back, now, not immeadly at least.

Finally it was Gerd and Valeria who managed to calm the trashing dragon into a quiet wimpering. "He´scoming back, you bloke, don´t you worry" the man assured. Toothless only wimpered while being cared for by Valeria who he smelled was Henrys mother: "Sht...sweetie, it´s gonna be okay..."

 **"** **No, no it´s not"** Toothless whimpered. **"He´s gone again...and I can´t loose him...again...my rider...why? I can´t...Henry...no...come back...please..."**

0oOo0

On the ship, standing at the reiling, which held him there like a fence, the boy from the fence suddenly burst into tears, confusing all the passengers inclusive his father.


	4. True Brothers

**3\. True brothers**

"Stoick!" yelled the heavily pregnant woman when she was carried away. Her husband, his fisrstborn son in his arms, softly whispered with tears in his eyes: "Valka..."

0oOo0

"We have to go back! Bring me back, beast, now!" Valka screamed pounding at the dragon as soon as he sat her down in that icy fortress. The dragon only crooned questionally and tipped his head and thrilled softly. This only made the woman angrier. "Bring! Me! Back! Now!" she screamed. The dragon ignored her and left her to throw a temper tantrum.

Finally the energy left the woman and she slowly sat with her back to a wall sobbing and hugging herself. And suddenly her eyes widened with fear, pain and shock: "No...no, he wasn´t supposed to come yet...three months left they said...no!"

0oOo0

In hindsight the dragons were pretty helpfull though it was their fault that the small boy barely able to breath now laying in Valkas arms had come much too early. They were the ones to kidnap her and cause the stress which started the birth in the first place. And now her second son was here, clad in a small bundle of clothes one dragon managed to organize and gasp desperately for breath. It was a wonder he even managed to survive his birth with weak lungs like this. And Valka instinctly knew he would die very soon.

Tears slipped from her eyes and she softly held her dying child close to her heart and softly started to sing: "I´ll swim and sail on savage seas and never fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life..."

0oOo0

Midnight was an old dragon. She had lived to see worlds change and the other Night Furys or Light Furys captured and almost gone extinct. And so she had hidden in the darkest, deepest cave in the nest of the alpha to await her end. But something was strange. Something was not like all the other days. Her eyes widened when her ears caught the soft sound of a melody sung by a grieving mother: "...if you will promise me your heart and love..." A sob stopped the song for a moment, then it continued: "...and love me for eternity..."

The dragon slowly climbed to her feet. She had found her last mission, the last thing for her to do. She knew how she would be able to make this song sung in despair turn into one of happiness and she would do it, no matter the cost.

0oOo0

The poor babys breaths were starting to slow and to be taken as if they hurt. Valka sobbed and held him closer, the circle of dragons seemed to sigh in despair, wanting to help, but unsure how. "...I will keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me..." Valka continued, keeping a brave face even when all she wanted to do was scream and cry and break down in onlook of the future which would cost her her child.

Carefully the stormcutter neared and sniffed at the pitch black tuffs of hair on the infants head: **"I´m so sorry, little one. I wanted to keep your mother safe and now you pay the prize for my mistake. I´m sorry."**

Then by a miracle, the small boy opened his eyes to reveal the same forest green eyes Valka loved so much about her firstborn. He blinked at the four-winged dragon as if to say: _"It´s quite alright. I´m okay. It´ll be okay."_ Then his intelligent gaze wandered to his mothers face. She stopped her song and smiled, though tears ran down her face. "Hello sweetie, how are you?" she sobbed. Small, shaky hands reached out trying to wipe the tears away. A soft, toothless smile entered the babys face while he struggled for air. _"It´s okay, Momma, it´s alright. Don´t cry."_ The soft smile stayed even as he closed his eyes and the breaths slowed.

Valka cried. "...I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for poetry. I only want your hand to hold, I only want you near me..." Her voice broke. The boy exhaled.

And then the dragons parted like the red sea to allow a grey scaled, proud dragon to pass through them. Valkas eyes widened when her mind understood what stood there. Cradling her dying son close to her, she robbed backwards, feeling his little heart struggle to beat while his lungs couldn´t afford the energy to inhale anymore.

"No, no, no! Stay away from us, stay away! Leave us alone! We don´t have anything...!" The old dragon stopped in her tracks to blink at the frantic mother. **"I am not interested in anything you or your son could offer me. Can´t you see, he´s as good as dead? Leave it to me to give him the best present a boy like him could have: A life."**

The other dragons around them gasped or roared in surprise as they understood what the old dragoness was planning, causing the poor mother to almost run away in fright. **"Give him to me, or it might be too late"** the dragoness ordered and other dragons around them listened to her command.

"No, no, no!" screamed the mother, kicking, screaming and crying as two dragons forcefully held her down while the stormcutter carefully reached out to take the baby from her, causing her wailes to go louder: "No, no, no! Give him back! My son, my baby! Leave him alone, you cold, cruel beasts! He´s..." The dragons ignored her.

Carefully the Stormcutter laid the baby on the ground in front of Midnight. She felt him nearing his last seconds and struggled to open his eyes in the face of death after feeling the warmth of his mother gone. The dragoness only smiled warmly: **"It´s alright, you´re safe, little one. Go back to sleep."** And then she filtered all of her life force into a last gust of fire for the magic required and breathed out.

"NO!" screamed Valka, as her son was bathed in violett flames. She trashed and screamed and cried until she had no energy left and the last breath of fire was gone. Only then the dragons released her.

Panicked she scrambled to the place where she awaited the ashes left from her child in front of the old Night Fury, only to find the Fury to burst apart in a gust of violett embers. Shilding hersef she carefully stepped forward. Truly, the Fury was gone, as was the bundle of clothes, leaving behind only ashes...

...

...and a healthy loudly crying baby. Valkas eyes widened and she gasped when she saw her son very much alive but changed. Black wings were seamlessly attached as if he was born with them as well as a black scaled tail with two pairs of fins as well as the same black ears on the sides of his head the old dragoness had instead of normal, human ears. Shock held Valka in place, when the half dragon opened his eyes to look at her, his small hands reaching out for her. He had still the same forest green eyes he had before, but now they weren´t the ones from a human. He had the eyes of a dragon.

When his mother didn´t react at first, the baby started to cry for her. Only then Valka managed to move and pick him. Quickly he snuggeled into her arms, softly shivering before quickly falling asleep. Valka felt like fainting. Breathing hard to calm herself she stared at the other dragons watching her while finally managing to carefully sit down.

"...you never meant to harm him..." she whispered. The Stormcutter carefully stepped forward, ready to answer to anything in account for all the other dragons. He nodded and Valka continued: "...you saved him..." A nod. "...thank you..." **"You´re welcome."**

Valka blinked, his soft purr being universell. She nodded, tears of happiness finally entering her eyes: "You saved him. You saved my son. I can never repay you that." **"Then stay. Raise him here where you are save and take care of the wounded dragons. Make sure to disable the traps set by trappers."**

Valka smiled softly and nodded before looking at the peacefully sleeping hybrid in her arms: "I can´t return with you to Berk. They would label you a freak and kill you and me. They would never believe me there are peaceful dragons. That there is hope for peace. You mean hope, sweetie. You are the symbol of all I believe in, of hope."

Her eyes widened when she realized what she just said. A smile entered her face as she breathed his name: "...Toivo..."

0oOo0

Forest green eyes blinked around a corner of the cave system before the body carefully followed. Then the winged child quickly ran behind the next corner to hide. Sighing in relief he quickly approached the exit, the morning sun warm against his plae face. Almost eagerly his wings started to twitch as he stepped forward...

...

...only to be caught under his arms and pulled back into the cave system by his angered mother. The five year olds eyes widened and he quickly tried to scramble away. But Valka held firm. "Toivo" she started, her voice lined with disappointment. "How many times have I told you not to sneak away and try flying? You´re too young to fly."

"But Maaaamaaaa!" The boy complained. "All the other fledgelings are already up and flying. They are already almost grown up! I want to fly, too." "Toivo, you´re too young to fly" Valka said strict. Toivo still protested: "But I´m just as old as they are! Why can´t I fly then?"

"Because you´re different than them!" Valka exclaimed, fed up with her childs stubborness. But the boy wasn´t done yet: "You mean because I´m a freak?"

Valka gasped while her eyes widened. Toivo turned, bitter and trudged down the halls. Valka quickly caught up with him, desperately trying to help her child: "Toivo, no, you´re not! Who ever told you that?!" The boy glared at her annoyed, just wanting to be left alone: "You can guess half a time." Valka glanced away, not wanting her son to see the glare she sent at the thin air. Philius, a whispering death living in the sanctuary with his father, had always taken a liking in bullying the hybrid. Now he and his father would have to face the music of an angry Valka for the xth time. And still the whispering death hadn´t stopped.

"Mom, stop, just stop, please" Toivo said exhausted, slapping the arms his mother had around him away. "You´re embaressing me." "I don´t mean to" Valka whispered hurt. "I only want the best for you. Yes, you might be different, but it´s a good different. You´re special and meant to do greater things than we´ll ever know. You will find your way and it´ll be okay. And I´ll always be there for you, don´t you ever forget that, Toivo Stoick Haddock." "Thanks, Ma" the boy whispered, hugged her and together they went down the long hall leading to their cove.

0oOo0

Toivo quickly ran around a corner and into his room. Quickly slittering under his bed he placed his theft into the hole he had dug there carefully. Then, he quickly put water about it, causing the iceground to look exactly as it did before. His mother would never find this stupid, leather stabilized towel again, and as it was the only clean one right now left, he wouldn´t have to bath today!

...

Valka made Toivo bath either way and dry himself off with oneof his tunics. The boy was certainly not happy!

0oOo0

 **"** **How´re you today, freak"** the ten year old whispering death mocked the younger hybrid. Toivo simply trudged away from him, swiftly ignoring him. Philius wouldn´t let that happen: **"Oh, deaf are we know too? That´s a long list of things that are wrong with you, freak."** "Just go away, Philius, go bury yourself somewhere and stay there" Toivo spit, fed up.

 **"** **And now he´s being strange again. Can´t even talk normal dragonese, can you?"** Philius mocked. Toivo glared at him: **"What do you want? You should have a reason to bother me. Spit it out already."**

The dragon grinned, revealing lines of razor sharp teeth: **"Well, I heard there was a bet running somewhere around here. They say you would never be allowed to fly. I said you would, you know."** Toivo raised an eyebrow: **"Wow, you´ve got that much faith in me? I´m touched. Though I know you only want me to fly in order to have a moving bulletboard. No thanks."**

 **"** **Ugh, stop talking, freak. I´ve known you for nine out of my ten years of life and you´ve always gone on my nerves. But Akia won´t go out with me if I don´t win this bet. And your mom´s away today as is your uncle. So get your sorry ass in the air or I´ll make you!"** Philius bit, but Toivo just crossed his arms.

 **"** **Well"** he declared glaring and tucked his wings close to his thin body. **"Then I´m happy to save this poor Nightmare from having to date you."**

Instantly Philius roared in anger and quickly flew forward, grabbed the poor hybrid at his red tunic and dragged him up in the air. "Let go off me!" Toivo demanded trying desperately to cling to the greyish white dragon while in his panic he slipped back in his mother´s tongue. **"Not a chance, freak"** Philius commented quickly flying up and away, above the icy sea, away from the sanctuary. Getting higher and higher he ignored the weak hits Toivo managed to land on his yaw, while scratching his hands and causing them to bleed. And then Philius had reached his goal. **"Did you really thing I´d ever leave you the choice?"** he mock-asked and let go.

Toivo screamed. Arms, legs, tail and wings flailing around him he struggeled to do anything at all, desperately trying to slow his fall down. When he was about to hit the ice and already saw his life flashing in front of his eyes, Philius sharply caught him again, almost ripping his tunic into pieces. **"Hey, that tunic was new!"** he snapped in a last, desperate attempt to save what dignity he had left. **"Too bad"** Philius mocked.

 **"** **My mom´s gonna kill you!"** Toivo yelled, now desperate, shaking from head to toe in fear and adrenaline. **"She´s not here now"** Philius only commented mocking. Toivo glared: **"I´m gonna kill you!"** And the whispering death laughed: **"I´d like to see you try!"**

And Toivo fell again.

This time he was more prepared. Carefully he remembered what the elders had told him about wings and flying. Quickly he followed it the best he could. Stretching his wings to their full lenght and holding his blackscaled tail to it´s fullest lengh he held still and tucking his arms and legs close to himself he fell and...

...

...a sharp pain entered all of his stretched out limps when the air was caught and the fall suddenly stopped when the hybrid started to glide. Hissing in pain before carefully starting to flap with his wings, Toivo marveled in his new found freedome. Eyes wide and heart racing the nine year old found himself finally flying.

And then a hot burst of fire sharply shot next to him, only slightly missing him. "Hey!" Toivo yelled, angered at having this marvoulous peace taken from him. **"That could´ve hit me!" "That´s what I wanted, freak. Now fly, or I´ll catch you"** Philius ordered, preparing another blast. Toivos eyes widened and he quickly sped up, trying to escape the bullys hot fire. Philius meanwhile enjoyed the challenge: **"Finally."** And he, too, quickly sped up.

In their chase they didn´t realize how far they left the safety of their home behind, until suddenly Philius stopped chasing Toivo. The hybrid stopped short in the air and flew closer to his long time bully: **"Philius? W...what are you doing?" "Can...can you hear that?"** the whispering death whispered. **"Hear what? Philius, you´re creeping me out... I´ve got a bad feeling about this. Just let´s go home"** Toivo pleaded.

And suddenly Philius stilled, his pupilless red eyes gazing into the nowhere: **"Where´s home? I can´t...Home is where the mother is...can´t you hear her song? She is hungry, she calls for her children. She wants us, she´s so hungry..." "Philius, stop...you´re scaring me!"** Toivo demanded, scared and terrified.

The dragon turned to the shaking hybrid: **"Yes, mother. I´ll bring you the half fury. What you want is my will..."** Without warning, he snapped forward and grabbed the terrified child at his tunic. Ignoring the wildly complaining and struggling child he followed the queens call to her nest.

0oOo0

Toivo stumbeled and fell face down on the ground when his tunic was finally released. Dusting his black leather trousers off and finally finding his footing again he glanced around, absolutely terrified. Philius had dragged him into a cave inside a vulcano where many different dragons with glazed, lifeless eyes sat everywhere. Toivo shook with fear as he took the sight in. And then, suddenly a giantic dragoness rose from the blazing lava, her eight eyes solely focused on the small hybrid. Instantly a buzzing sound seemed to enter the hybrids mind, but he pushed it almost directly after that away.

The queen growled displeased. Gathering all of his courage together, Toivo straightened: "Why did you bring me here? Why do you control Philius? Let us go home!" Then the giantic dragoness spoke: **"How do you dare to speak to me, little freak? Your friend brought you to me as my guest. Do you need any other reason? You inwarded my territory against my wish and now it should be my decision of what to do to you. Don´t you agree?"**

Toivo couldn´t help it, he snorted: "Guests we are? Then I don´t want to know how you treat your enemies! And Philius isn´t my friend, but he is a nestmate, so I won´t leave him behind. We´re sorry to have invaded your territory, but we didn´t know any better. So now let us go, for you can´t punish us without a warning, for we are still young!"

The queen laughed at his weak courage. It was an ugly sound like scratching your nails at a polished surface: **"You think you could order me, your queen, to release you? I should eat you right now where you stand! But I know a better penality: I will never set you or your nestmate free! You will be my slave until eternity! You are so lucky I haven´t gotten a night fury yet in my troups. So you shall fill that place!"**

And then she forcefully entered his mind, grasping at the strands of his draconic parts, but Toivo managed to free himself again and again, his human mind being able to fight and win. But sadly it was aleady to late, for the queen had already taken some of the magic of her slaves and forced it into the body of the hybrid. Toivo screamed when his body transformed to gain the strengh to manage the new magic. The pain forced him to his knees and his vision started to darken. With tears in his eyes he went to the ground and the last thing he heard was the dragoness voice in his head: **"I might be unable to control you, but I know how to make you do what I want..."**

0oOo0

"Four years...anyone seen them at all or any trace left behind?" Valka asked sobbing, cluching one of her sons shirts to her breast. Cloudjumper, who felt like the uncle missing his only nephew, sighed and shook his head: **"No, not a hair or scale in those times. We will have to assume the worse. And even Akia hasn´t come back yet. The poor nightmare must think it was her fault that Philius and Toivo are gone."** Valka sobbed and curled herself into the warm embrace of the stormcutters wings: "I´m such a failure as a mother..."

0oOo0

Nightfury swiftly cut through the dark sky grinning to himself after succesfully destroying another tower. It was very good that he was able to help his brothers and sisters pay those mean and cruel vikings back. Added to that he would be able to feed his poor and weakened mother, for she was always so nice to him and the others. But maybe it could also have to do with the fact that he seemed to her favourite child. He was much faster and wilder and cleverer than all the others and she would let him roam free all the time as long as he would help his siblings later revenge themselves. How dare those filthy vikings attack them and take their island from them! How dare...

Nightfury screamed in pain, fear and surprise when suddenly something wrapped around him and pulled him down.

0oOo0

Nightfury, or Toothless as that crazy little human – Hiccup he reminded himself and the boy was no viking – called him, was just resting peacefully from the ordeal with that scary and mean but actually nice and special viking girl – Astrid – in his cave and musing over his newfound knowledge of the cruelity of the queen – for she didn´t earn the title mother – when suddenly a bad feeling came over him. Without discussion he quickly sprung up, instantly somehow knowing that his friend was in grave danger. He had to get out of that stupid cave, now!

Desperately Toothless clawed at the walls and tried and tried and tried again to get out, to save and help his friend. His claws couldn´t hold at the stone but giving up wasn´t an option and Toothless was extremely strongheaded so giving up wasn´t an option. Not when Hiccup needed him.

And so he put everything on one card and finally managed to free himself. Panting he raced through the forest to the arena where Hiccup would have that stupid final exam which sounded really dangerous, for even Astrid had been worried. And when he finally reached it he blasted his way through, ready for anything. His human was pinned under a Nightmare and the Nightfury quickly tackled her away. And when he looked at her while fighting, a sharp pain suddenly seemed to cut his head in half and a single name seemed to find it´s name to his mouth connected to the nightmare in front of him: **"Akia?"**

And the Nightmare stopped as if turned to stone, yellow eyes wide: **"Wait...how do you...how do you know my name? Who are you?"** But before the Nightfury was able to answer, the vikings had already thrown themselves into the fight.

0oOo0

When the whispering death came and tried to kill Toohless, the Nightfury had been at first very confused, especially since the crazed dragon yelled the whole time: **"That´s your fault, little freak! All those years in slavery, your fault! Freak!"** But it was the word freak that sparked something inside the dragon, which made him push everyone – even Hiccup – away, wanting to finally deal with this luniac, for inside him he had the feeling that it was the whispering deaths fault and he had o revenge himself – for what he didn´t know himself.

0oOo0

Later, after finally defeating his foe with the help of Hiccup – who by now wasn´t just his best friend, no, he was definetely his brother – he asked Akia or Hookfang how she was called by now, if she had known why the crazed whispering death would have attacked him. The nightmare eyed him warily before sighing and finally sharing a bit of her past she hadn´t told before: **"I was hatched in a nest far away from here, in a nest from an alpha of dragons who was the king of them all. In this nest there was a human mother and she had a strange son, his feet firmly rooted in either world. The whispering death whose name was Philius back then hated the kid with a passion and for reasons I have yet to learn. I tried to lead them to peace by making Philius if he wanted to go out with me** (at that Toothless **"eww"** ed) **fullfill the boys mos desperate wish. But I never thought his hate would root so deep that he would fly out of the kings main territory. As they never returned I went to find them, feeling guilty but I was pulled into the queens will as well."**

Toothless blinked, confused: **"But what about the human?"** Akia shook her head saddened, yellow eyes still boring into the Nightfurys soul: **"He was never seen again."**

0oOo0

Toothless loved flying with Hiccup. The farther they could go, the better. He loved doing loops and saltos and free fall. And he loved the way Hiccup enjoyed it, too.

But still the Nightfury often wondered about his past because unlike the other dragons of the dead tyrants nest he never regained the memories of his past. And so he hoped to find the alphas nest Akia had told him about one day and ask the powerfull dragon to unseal his memories. He dearly wanted to know everything about what he had left behind, parents, siblings, his whole past was a mystery for the poor dragon.

But right now Toothless had greater problems, for Hiccup wanted to persuade a madman named Draco Bloodfist to lay down his plans for a dragon army. The night fury loved his rider dearly and would always help him with his goals, but all of his logic told him that this was a bad idea.

Still, he let Hiccup throw a temper tantrum on his back while he ust flew, knowing it would calm them both down. And then he suddenly sniffed something strange...something familiar. Toothless was unsure what it was but somehow it felt like home. And then suddenly another dragon burst through the clouds surrounding them, on his back a masked rider.

0oOo0

The person – a woman with family ties to Hiccup his senses told him – neared and her way to handle things was so uncomfortale familiar that Toothless was completely unsure how to handle her. Only her strange gesture and the look in her eyes which told Toothless she wouldn´t be a danger to Hiccup and if he didn´t follow her lead he would be grounded till forever – **_"Where the heck came that thought from?"_** – allowed him to relax enough to show his belly that he didn´t mean any harm either. And then – surprise, surprise – the revealation that this was Hiccups long lost mother Valka. But why did she feel so familiar?

0oOo0

 **"** **So, you´re Hiccups mother? Nice to meet you"** he greeted her friendly. She smiled and surprisingly answered: **"Nice to meet you too, Toothless. It´s nice to know that Hiccup has such a good friend as you. May I take a look at you? I have never had the chance to see a nightfury that close." "Sure, why not?"** And she looked at him from head to teeth and Toothless couldn´t help but show off his retractable teeth. She smiled and bonded with her son over his dragon. But all the while. Especially at seeing his wings and tail and not for the reason he was missing a tailfin, Toothless saw unshed tears glistering in her eyes.

0oOo0

There was good and bad news. Amids all the chaos in the last few hours Toothless hadn´t managed to ask for an audience with the king in hope of finally regaining his memories. Plus having the other dragons – especially Cloudjumper – having sniffing at him and looking at him strangely certainly didn´t help his wish to know his past lessen.

But at least – good news – the Haddock family was finally complete again. After an eardrums-shattering song Toothless couldn´t help but hum with – how did he even know that song? – they all had those goofy and happy smile on their faces.

But sadly Stoick had to bust the bubble right then and there and ask Valka about a second child neither Hiccup nor Toothless had ever known about. The nightfury was especially confused and hoped dearly that whatever sibling his rider would have wouldn´t dare to take the attention his rider away from him. But soon his hopes were use- and tactless, for the boy Valka had apparently born later was missing and most likely dead since around ten years.

Asking the Stormcutter didn´t help much either, for the honorary uncle didn´t want to think much about his most likely dead nephew either.

At least the attack from Draco Blodfist brought the small family soon out of that solemn mood.

0oOo0

"No dragon can refuse the alpha. Who controls the alpha controls all dragons" the one armed maniac boasted and Toothless had to fight the great urge to roll his eyes at that idiots self-important confidence. Hiccup apparently wasn´t convinced either.

And then Bloodfist shoved his stick into Toothless direction and this time the nightfury really did roll his eyes to the maniacs and Hiccups surprise and shock. The new alpha certainly had a stronger will than the fat queen had had, for this time instead of the annoying buzzing Toothless could at least hear the words: **_"You are mine, you will listen to me."_** Wow, that dragon certainly had a huge part of his master´s personality. Still it simply annoyed the black dragon who wasn´t in the mood to discuss wih either of the luniacs: **"No, simply no. I belong to no one but me. So get the hel out of my head and lost!"** And with that Toothless simply shoved the new alpha anooyed out of his head, making the giant actually stumble in real life.

The one armed maniac meanwhile looked speechless while Hiccup cheered, grinning. That was a picture Toothless reallyenjoyed seeing.

0oOo0

Sadly in the end it didn´t change anything. The now raging Mad-man simply destroyed Toothless artifcial tail-fin, grabbed all the other dragons and left to get rid of Berk. Dumfolded and desperate Hiccup and the others searched all around the sanctuary for possible pieces to use to repair the tail which would still leave the others besides Toothless stranded on the island. Sadly with time, all of Valkas things had frayed with use and even as Hiccup managed to organise enough meatal for reconstructing the fin, there was no clothes or leather good enough to use. And they had searched almost everywhere thinkable.

Slightly desperate even Toothless had started searching, but had so far found nothing. Deep in his thoughts the dragon wandered inside the nest until he suddenly found himself in dead-end. His green eyes widened when he realized that he was in a childs room, Hiccups little dead brother´s apparetly. Quickly he tried to back off, but Valka blocked the entrance, a thoughtfull expression on her face: "I almost didn´t remember this room." She sighed, eyes glaced with pain and memories gliding through the room. "But I fear we won´t find anything usable here either. The bedsheet would be to thick to be used for your tail."

 **"** **What was his name?"** Toothless asked, eyes fixd at the woman who slowly went into the middle of the room, tears like cristals running down her cheeks. "Toivo" she whispered in answer, voce shaking and breaking with pain, memories and love. Toothless winced inwardly at the womans reaction, he certainly didn´t lke seeing her hurt. But it was also important for her to talk about all the bottled up pain at the loss of her son. But inwardly he wondered why that name sounded so familiar.

 **"** **You and Toivo were the humans Akia talked about, aren´t you?"** Valkas eyes widened at that question as she spun around to face the night fury: "A...Akia? You know Akia?!" Toothless shrugged with his wings, gaining a raised eyebrow from the woman: **"Well, today she goes under the name Hookfang, but yeah. She also told me about a crazed whispering death coming from here, named Philius. But that idiot I showed not to mess with me. Is his own fault to get captured by the queen and not mine. What the hel was that luniac thinking? And he certainly is a freak himself!"**

Valkas moth opened and closed without making a sound, her eyes wideand glaced. The she asked with a shaking voice: "Ph...Philius called you a freak?" **"Yeah, the nerve of him!"** Toothless seethed and seemed to ignore her confused feelings. **"I know it´s strange for a dragon to befriend humans and live in a human settlement but Hiccup is like a brother to me and I would never leave him! Yes, I might be different, but it´s a good different. Hiccup ad me are special and meant to do greater things than we´ll ever know, I just know it! And for not seeing that, that luniac is a freak himself! And now we´ll surely find a way to get my tail fixed and then we´ll kick that Bloodfist´s butt!"**

In the end of Toothless rant Valka blinked a few times, her brain fighting hard to catch up with those exclamations. And when she finally did and noticed the simlarity to the words she had said some years ago, she couldn´t help but gape at the dragon in front of her. And then a low smile formed on her face when she recognized the exact thinking pattern. _"Are miracles possible? Could it be...?"_ Shaking her head to clear herself of those thoughts she carefully stepped forward and placed a shaking hand on the nightfurys head. Toothless looked questioning at her, but she – having gotten a crazy idea - simply asked: "If you would want to hide something so noone will ever find it, where would you hide it?"

Toothless blinked at that, confused. Thinking fast, he gave her a toothless grin and answered: **"Well, I would blast a hole into the ice in a place dark enogh so no one would ever look, throw the thing inside and put some water about it so when it freezes noone will ever find it again."** "What do you mean with dark space?" Toothless shrugged: **"Well, for example under the bed there."**

0oOo0

After that Drago stood no chance. Because Valka really did find the missing towel encompassed in ice and Hiccup used it to finish the fake fin. After that they remembered the baby-dragons and took flight to Berk. And the rest is history.

Stoick took care of the village and forced Hiccup to sometimes take some lessons about chiefing. Valka helped settling the dragons into Berk. And everything else, too, slowly returned to normal. Because even though Hiccup was expected to stay put and learn the job of being a chief and Toothless was expected to take care of all the dragons now residing on Berk, both males prefered to take as many as long flights as far away as possible, all the while seeing new lands and mapping them out while giving them the most ridiculous names ever.

0oOo0

For Valka and her family it was a really depressing day. Ten years since Hiccups younger brothers disappereance to the day. Valka never mentioned his name, because the wound was still too raw and neither Stoick or Hiccup pressured her. The next day Hiccp snuck out with Toothless to free his head and take a fly.

...

"And what do you think, bud? Do you reckon we´ll find another island before nightfall where we can stay?" Hiccup asked frome the back of his loyal companion. Toothless simply grumbled his answer: **"Well, I can´t bet on anything but I guess we´ll soon surely find another island. If not we´ll have to turn around because I absolutely refuse to fly all night and through tis stupid fog. It´s so thick I can´t even see the tips of my wings."**

"I guess you´re right, bud. We should find a place to stay the night absolutely. Who knows what could happen out here?"

And when a strong wind started up as well as a heavy rain, Toothless roled his eyes and asked: **"You just had to jinx it, didn´t you?"**

0oOo0

In the end, before the completely full-blown storm could hit the duo, they had luck. They found an island to stay the night on and as luck would have it, there was a lone, old hut on it, hidden inside a small forest, where they were safe from the elements. Hiccups eyes widened when he looked around the old wooden room, seemingly void from life for at least some years. Everywhere were splinters from old glasses and an old copper couldron still filled with something undesribable.

While the human was looking everywhere around in a morbid sense of fascination – "look Toohless! This is a real mages hut! I´ve only read about them!" – the dragon couldn´t share his excitement. A shudder shook the nighfury when he looked around and saw a whole regal filled with various flasks filled wth some kind of potions. At least under this regal there was a piece of shard free ground, so that´s were Toothless decided to roll himself together for a nights rest while Hiccup still was looking around everywhere like a giddy curious little child.

...

The next morning came weigh too fast in Toothless opinion. Hiccup woke him up with a gleefull shout of "the storm is over!", so that the poor dragon shot up in shock and hit his head on the regal above him, causing a flask of potion to fall down and break on the nightfurys head, no really hurting him, but spilling the stupis potion everywhere on the dragon _(for the reader it is said, that on the flask there had been a nice little inscript saying:_ _"Magic neutralizer – It can undo any magic done to someone, no matter how long ago or how strong – even one drop on the skin is enough to work"_ ). Toothless growled and shook himself, quickly getting as fast out of the house as possible before washing away the potion and glass shards in the sea.

Then the friends packed up and started their journey back to Berk.

0oOo0

The sky was clear, the mood was good and they were already halfway back to Berk when Toothless suddenly felt like he was getting really sick. Hiccup seemed to feel that his dragon suddenly really didn´t feel well, so he told him worried to land as soon as possible. Quickly landing on the nearest half-way safe island, Hiccup instantly told Toothless to stay there and to let him search for water and something to help him. Unloading the pack of the dragon, Hiccup quickly ran to search. As soon as he was gone, Toothless rolled closely together, moaning and quietly screaming in pain, fightin for every ounce of air.

And when Hiccup returned with water and berries to help his dragon, Toothless was long since gone.

0oOo0

Toivo wasn´t sure what had happened. He laid on the cold and damp forest ground and had problems breathing. But he was headstrong and he would not be defeated by not having enough air to breath. Calming himself down by counting his frantic heartbeats, the black-haired boy recounted what he remembered, how he got here and what might have happened. But he came up with nothing. Eyes instantly shooting open, Toivo fought to sit up. And when he sat up he fought to stand up. Feeling lightheaded after managing hat task, he looked around. He was in a forest and near him there was a pack of clothes, things like a leathersaddle and bags. And looking down he found himself reddening to his ears,for he was naked. Quickly he made his mind up and decided to search the bags for clothes. Nodding to himself, he took a step forward...and fell flat on his face.

After the earthshaddering news that he apparently suffered under some case of amnesia, for the last thing he remembered were the queens red, red eyes, and had apperently lost his dragonic aspects, Toivo finally knew what it felt like to be normal. And he absolutely hated that feeling.

After that he gathered himself enough together to raid the bag for clothes. He came up with a trouser and a green tunic to wear for the time, but sadly no shoes. The clothes at least fit him decently enough. After that he decided to take a walk, trying to figure out his balance and maybe figuring out how he came here and why his lungs felt like they would burst any given moment, for he fought for every damn single breath.

And so Toivo left the place and wandered around the forest, searching for something to eat and to drink, having to stop sometimes to catch his breath. And when he luckily stumbeled upon a small river, he instantly drank as much water as he could before stopping in shock at seeing his reflektion. Forestgreen eyes widened when he didn´t saw a ten year old boy, but a young man with messy black hair, freckles and startling green eyes: "Is that...me? But that can´t be...how much did I forget?!"

He had to lay down in order to stop the incoming panic attack and just force himself to breath in and out as deeply as he could to train his lungs and calm down enough to continue. And when he finally did, he washed himself first and then stood up to go back to the place where he woke up.

But Toivo didn´t come too far, for suddely a franctic young man shot out of the trees and collided with him, causing them both to go to the ground. The auburn haired man, quickly managed to get up which astounded Toivo, for the man was missing half a leg, while Toivo himself still struggled to sit up and catch his breath from the fright.

Forestgreen met forestgreen and the older man asked: "No one lives on this island...so where did you come from and how did you get here?" "Want the honest answer? I have absolutely no idea" Toivo answered flatly. The man raised an eyebrow: "How do I know you´re not lying?" The junger man shrugged: "You´ll just have to trust me."

Annoyed the other man roled his eyes and stopped when he saw Toivos clothes: "H...hey! That´s my tunic...and my trouser? Why and when did you take them?!" The blackhaired teen gave him a deadpan look: "Would you have preferred it if I´d run around naked?"

Instantly the auburn haired man quickly shook his head which turned an intersting shade of red: "N...no! You can keep them. Just ask next time!" Toivo gave him a blank look: "I´ll be sure to remember waiting for a stranger to show up in order to take his clothes next time I´ll find myself in the middleof nowhere naked and without an idea of how I came there, don´t worry." The other man grimaced at the sarcasm which laced his voice.

"Can you at least tell me if you´ve seen a black dragon,a night fury to be exact?" he then asked. Toivo raised an eyebrow. _"What a strange coincidence. I was a half night fury and he´s searching for a full night fury."_ "No" he answered. "I haven´t seen a dragon since I woke up." The other man nodded saddened: "Alright. That´s okay...anyway..."

The worry in his eyes was still there but he managed to get himself enough together for a small smile: "Hi, I´m Hiccup by the way. What´s your name?" "Toivo" Toivo answered. Being a little helpful for once he added: "It means hope in some kind of language whose name I have already forgotten again."

Hiccup – what a strange name – nodded: "Alright, Toivo, where do you come from?" "North, I guess" Toivo said. "It seems warmer here than it was there. We were always surrounded by ice." "What do you mean, we?" Hiccup asked, confused. "My mother and I" Toivo explained, heart clenching with the thought of Valkas worried face. "She must be terribly scared and think I´m dead. After all if I would have to guess I would say the last thing I remember would be around ten years ago." "Ten years!" sputtered Hiccup shocked. Toivo nodded saddened.

In the back of his mind Hiccups thoughts were racing. Ten years, was such a long time. The exact same time his brother went missing...he stopped his thoughts short right then and there.

"Look, Toivo. You don´t need to worry. We´ll find my dragon and get you back home to your mother in no time" Hiccup finally said, having made his mind up. He was honestly surprised when Toivo sprang up in childish joy and hugged him.

...

Still they didn´t find the night fury.

0oOo0

After the first week on the island luckily the other dragon riders found them. The seven days stuck dependend on each other made Hiccup and Toivo grow a strong friendship and quickly thought them many facts about eachother. Hiccup learned for example that Toivo had a problem with his lungs which caused him to be out of breath rather easily, but after they trained bit by bit it got slightly better with time. And he learned that Toivo was a quick learner, could´t lie to save his life and was actually raised by his mother alone with the help of dragons. Hiccup was rather shocked at that for it reminded him of his lost brother, but he forcibly shoved that thought aside again, for he didn´t dare to ask much about Toivos mother, for the quiet boy always looked really saddened and worried about that topic. Toivo learned for example how Hiccup had met Toothless and lost his leg. And he learned that Hiccup could almost manage to invent anything, was slightly suizidal for trying them out and lived with his parents on a island named Berk and was the heir there.

And when the other riders came after searching for them for three days, a woman named Astrid – Hiccups girlfriend Toivo reminded himself – finally had to drag a tired and protesting Hiccup on the back of her dragon back to Berk after they had searched completely through the island.

Toivo sat behind a man named Snotloud who loved talking about himself so much that the younger male had the distinct need to throw him off his dragon named Hookfang, who for some reason kept glancing at her new passenger. Annoyed he finally snapped at the dragon: **"Are you done yet? If you have a problem with me, just say it out loud. I will gladly change the dragon."** Quickly, the Nightmare shook her head: **"No, no, that´s not it...you just remind me of someone I knew once."**

Hiccup interrupted their talk with wide eyes: "You can talk to dragons?" Toivo raised an eyebrow: "Really? First it´s called dragonese and didn´t I already mention that I was raised by my mom and dragons?" Hiccup blushed slightly, having forgotten that little fact while the woman called Astrid laughed heartily: "Don´t forget, mother can also talk to dragons. You just never asked her if she could teach you."

"By the way, what is his name?" the woman riding on half of the zippleback asked. Toivo personally didn´t like her and thought she was a bit creepy for she looked all the time at him as if he was a tasty steak she wanted to devour... a look which chased shudders down the former half night furys back.

"Oh didn´t I mention?" Hiccup asked, slightly embarrassed. "That´s Toivo." And suddenly both Snotloud and aid boy were falling because Hookfang had forgotten to flap her wings in shock. Luckily both passengers were quickly caught with different kinds of gentle and soon back on her back. But the dragoness quickly turned her head as much as she could to look at the younger man on her back: **"Toivo...how...how is that possible?" "Do I know you?" "I thought you would, though it has been some time. I must imagine I look different than an almost fledgeling. I´m so sorry for making Philius do that...I never thought..."** Toivos eyes widened with shock: **"A...Akia?"**

All the riders were shocked when their passenger suddenly jumped up squealing, climbed death defying over a protesting Snotloud and quickly ran over the thin neck to hug the head of the dragoness.

0oOo0

Toivo was positively vibrating with energy when the riders finally landed on Berk. Akia had told him that his mother was on Berk and he couldn´t wait to see her finally again. Many villagers had come to welcome the riders and especially Hiccup back. And they were confused why his Nightfury wasn´t with them. Quick like a shadow, Toivo slipped through the masses undetected until his eyes finally made his mother out. She stood with a worried frown on the side, next to her the Stormcutter Cloudjumper. Toivo squealed like the little boy he once was and started running as fast as his legs could carry him and though his breath turned ragged, he yelled in unhindered joy: "Mom! Uncle Cloudjumper!" And then he was finally in his mothers arms again.

Valka blinked as a young man suddenly darted into and hugged her fiercly, muttering about Mom and Uncle Cloudjumper. Her eyes widened and she quickly extracted herself from the blackhaired teen. Eyes widening she took his appereance in before breathing his name in understandable disbelief: "Toivo...?" "I´m back, Ma" he sobbed. "I´m back." And while she hugged her secondborn, both of them cried tears of joy. Cloudjumper just needed on sniff him to join the hugging.

And when an irritate Hiccup and a confused Stoick finally approached and saw them all hugging, questions were asked and answers were given and a family was finally complete again.


End file.
